


haikyuu oneshots

by The_anime_devil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Black Jackals, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Schweiden Adlers - Freeform, Seijoh - Freeform, haikyuu shenanigans, kurotsuki - Freeform, very slight manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: haikyuu oneshots and short stories
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 76





	1. Kurootsukki fluff/angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Kurotsukki: Your main character’s boring, predictable life is shaken when they discover a stranger dying in an alley. They went to call 911 but the person begs them not to. They decide to take them back to their place to fix them up. Once the mysterious stranger is better and feels stronger, they reveal that they are actually a supernatural being. Their species holds strong to the “eye for an eye” and that includes saving lives. Your protagonist is now stuck with this being as their sidekick until they are able to save their life. At first, this is annoying, until feelings start to develop. (does this count as angst)

This isn’t the first time Tsukki’s seen Kuroo slumped against an alley wall bleeding out. But as time passed he had hoped it would be the last. They met in a situation similar to this, Kuroo had been slumped against the back alley of his apartment building. Tsukki had found him bleeding out when he went to take out the trash. He checked his pulse and as he reached for his phone to call 911, Kuroo opened his eyes and stopped him. 

He couldn’t let him die, so he resorted to trying to inconspicuously haul Kuroo up to his apartment. He ended up slinging his arm over his shoulder, and when one of his neighbors caught him, he said his friend had had a little too much to drink. Tsukki’s patch job had been crude, but it did its job. Kuroo was out for a few days after but every time Tsukki went to call 911, something told him not too, so he didn’t. 

This time the wound was much worse, which is hard because the last time he had a pretty bad gut wound. Tsukki knelt beside him and reach to put pressure on the wound. Kuroo let out a small groan of pain, and Tsukki cringed. It must really hurt he thought. This was all his fault, if he hadn’t saved Kuroo that day, no… if he hadn’t started that stupid fight and stormed off, Kuroo would be fine. He would be bleeding out like that first fateful day.

He still remembers thinking Kuroo might be some escaped psychiatric patient when he said he was a god. It wasn’t until he showed him the almost perfectly healed wound that Tsukki thought he might not be entirely human. When Kuroo refused to leave, he only got an answer of ‘I owe you my life.’ At first, he wished Kuroo’s debt would hurry up and be repaid, but now… now he never wanted it to. 

“Look… I finally- finally repaid that debt,” Kuroo coughed up some blood,”that you hate so much.”

That was a lie, he didn’t hate the dept… anymore. He’d trade his life for Kuroo’s in a heartbeat now. But… during their last fight, the one right before he ran off, he had wished for the debt to be repaid, for Kuroo to leave him alone. That couldn’t be further from the truth, and he realized that now more than ever. 

As kuroo’s eyes began to shut, Tsukki became more and more panicked,” No. No. No!” he began to raise his voice, “You can’t go! You can’t leave me!” He began to sob, “Please… you can’t… I- I love you.”

He knew Kuroo heard him from the small smile on his lips. And he was glad, glad that he could make Kuroo smile before he died. Do-Do gods die he wondered. It didn’t matter, whether just his body died or his whole existence vanished, Kuroo had no reason to come back to him. Tsukki hates himself for this.

Months pass, what had been a cool fall slowly turned into a frigid winter. That’s why Tsukki found himself at a cafe him and Kuroo used to frequent. It hurt, but he knew he had to move on. That was until the chair in front of him was pulled out. Looking over the edge of his book he wanted to scream.

“Excuse me,” the man with pitch black hair and golden eyes asked smirking,” is this seat taken?”

Maybe he hadn’t screwed up too badly… Or maybe this was a second chance. Either way, he wouldn’t waste it,” No, it’s not.”


	2. Seijoh shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Seijoh discovers a dead body and decides what to do with it.

“So, let me get this straight, “ Iwaizumi started rubbing the bridge of his nose, “you just found him like this?”

“Yes!” other third years answered in unison.

Here they were huddled around a body, a very dead very smelly body. They were behind the gym, just after practice. It was dark so they couldn’t seem what killed him, in fact they could barely tell it was a he. This was not the best sight and if anyone walked by, they’d definitely question it.

“Well, just leave him be. Someone’ll find him eventually.”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “We can’t just leave him here.”

“Ya,” Hanamaki said.

“That would be cruel,” Matsukawa continued, “besides Oikawa touched it.”

“Why would you touch it?!”

“I didn’t touch it Iwa-chan! I poked it with a stick.”

“What’s going on?” Kunimi asked popping his head out with Kindaichi.

“Nothing!” they responded rather quickly.

They turned to face the other two hiding the body. Now facing the door, they failed to notice Yahaba and Kyotani walking by behind them. So when Yahaba spoke, everyone jumped.

“What’s with the body?”

“AHH!” they yelped.

When they turned around Kyotani was crouched in front of the body. Picking up a nearby stick he started poking it. The look of disgust on everyone's face would have been amusing if it wasn’t so agreeable. After all, poking a smelly corpse was not the most sanitary thing to do. Even with a stick it was still gross as hell. At this point the two first years were standing with them. 

So, now the group of them were huddled around the cold, smelly body. They began to discuss what to do with it. The discussion ranged from dump it to burn it (courtesy of Kyotani). 

“Why are you all still here?” Watari asked coming out of the gym with the rest of the team.

They all stepped out of the way. There was no point trying to hide it anymore. Someone was going to find the body anyways. It’s not like they’d done anything wrong anyway. 

“Really… This is what the yelling was about?” One of the others asked.

“A dead racoon…”

“Well what were we supposed to do?” Oikawa yelled.

“Just leave it,” Yahaba said.” Stop poking it,” he finished, kicking Kyotani.

“Alright,” Iwaizumi said, “ now that it’s been settled let’s go home.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“No, we’re leaving. Now,” Iwaizumi growled grabbing him and dragging him off.

With that finally settled everyone finally left. And that’s the story of how Seijoh stayed almost two hours after practice… over a dead racoon. Every time someone tells this story, they like to leave out the fact that it was a racoon until the last possible moment. It’s become an inside joke for the team, “How many Seijoh players does it take to clean up a body?”


	3. Hinata siblings and Kageyama(implied Kagehina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by _writing_ideas_ on ig: “There are two things you should know. First, I had been shot. Second, Everyone blamed A, except A who blamed B, which made B get quite offended.”

“What on earth is going on here?” Hinata’s mother laughed walking into the house.

“Mommy!” Natsu yelled running and latching onto her mother’s leg. 

“Good evening Hinata-san,” Kageyama said poking his head out of the living room.

Natsu let go of her mother so she could put the grocery bags down, then grabbed her hand. She dragged her mother to the living room where Shouyou and Kageyama had been picking up Nerf darts.

“Shouyou,” his mother said from the entrance to the living room.

“Wait there are two things you should know. First, I had been shot. Second, Natsu blamed Kageyama, and Kageyama blamed Natsu, which made Natsu get quite offended.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what happened.”

“We had a nerf gun fight! See! See!” Natsu cheered running over to a mess of blankets,” This was my base and that was Kageyama-san’s and onii-chan’s!”

On one side of the living room, Natsu had made a fort of pillows and blankets. On the other side, where Natsu had pointed, was a couch. There were nerf darts everywhere but nothing had fallen over.

“Oh really, and who won?”

“I did Hinata-san,”Kageyama said shooting his boyfriend and Natsu in the back.

“Hey!” both siblings yelled while their mother laughed.

“That’s playing dirty,” Natsu whined.

“There!” Hinata declared shooting his sister and boyfriend,” Now I win!”

“No you don’t, I shot you first.”

“But I shot you both the most earlier,” Natsu declared with a pout.

Hinata’s mother laughed shaking her head as the three started bickering, she turned around and headed for the kitchen. This was only the second time Kageyama had come to visit but Shouyou and Natsu got along much better. She’d have to get Shouyou to bring his boyfriend around more. For now she’d get started on dinner so Kageyama could eat before leaving.


	4. Bokuaka Pickup lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by nxlx96 number 17, 7, and 15 for Bokuaka- “Do you have a bandaid because I scraped my knee falling for you.””Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?” “Excuse me it’s trash day so can I take you out?” (Minor manga stuff)

The first time Bokuto used a pick line on Akaashi was when he asked him out. It was at the end of Akaashi’s first year after practice. They’d been doing extra practice when Bokuto started getting really quiet. And after a year with him Akaashi knew that a quiet Bokuto was never good. A quiet Bokuto meant he was in a slump or he was over thinking something. The second one didn’t happen often.

It couldn’t have been a slump because his spikes were fine. So he must have been overthinking something. But Akaashi couldn’t think what it was. He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed when Bokuto joined him by the door. He was very fidgety now and looked nervous.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

“Yes Bokuto-san,” he said looking up at him.

“It’s trash day,” he said.

“Yes?” At this point Akaashi was pretty confused.

“So… CAN I TAKE YOU OUT!”

Akaashi jumped back at the sudden loudness. He stood in shock for a bit and Bokuto started to look worried. Suddenly Akaashi burst out laughing. And that was the story of how they started dating.

***

It quickly became Bokuto’s way of cheering Akaashi up. If Akaashi looked sad, Bokuto would tell him the worst pick up line he could think of. Even years later after they graduated Bokuto made sure to tell him a monthly pickup line. Akaashi going to uni and Bokuto joining the Black Jackal’s meant they didn’t see each other often. Akaashi tried not to let it get to him, but that was easier said than done.

Bokuto had been staying with Akaashi over the few days off he got for Christmas. So when he had to leave Akaashi was there at the train station with him. He kept reminding himself he’d only be in school a little while longer, then he could get a job and find a place. He could move closer to Bokuto, and he’d be able to take vacation days. Again, he was so lost he thought he jumped when Bokuto said his name.

“Hey Keji? Can you kiss me so I can tell my friends I was kissed by an angel?”

Akaashi leaned up and kissed him just as the train pulled in. When they separated Bokuto waved goodbye and entered the train. A little while longer, he thought.

***

At the end of the Black Jackal VS Schweiden Adlers, Akaashi and the others all went to congratulate their former team mates. They had all changed since high school, but it still felt the same. The bickering, the yelling, it was all so nostalgic. He decided that now was the best time, so he carefully slipped something into Bokuto’s pocket.

Since everyone was here they decided to go to dinner to catch up. All of a sudden Akaashi tripped. “Ow,” he said, “Koutarou, do you have a bandied?”

“I might!” Bokuto announced fishing through his pocket. Then he felt something strange in his pocket.

At this point everyone was standing around them, Akaashi may have told Tenma Udai about his plan. Tenma decided to tell the others so they wouldn’t offer up band aids for Akaashi. Bokuto pulled out the strange object and his eyes widened. Akaashi cleared his throat and took the ring from Bokuto getting on one knee.

“Because I scraped my knee falling for you.”

Bokuto didn’t exactly give him a verbal answer, he just jumped on him. They fell back onto the pavement and started laughing while their friends clapped and cheered. He was pretty sure he heard Tsukki call him crazy. Maybe he was… no scratch that. He definitely was crazy… Crazy in love.


End file.
